Então é Natal, e o que você fez? Roubei o peru, estraguei tudo de vez
by Aioros-kun
Summary: O Natal dos cavaleiros de ouro já não ia aquelas coisas, mas a pá de cal da noite é quando o peru misteriosamente desaparece. Uma comédia natalina que não é Esqueceram de Mim.


**Então é Natal, e o que você fez? Roubei o peru, e estraguei tudo de vez**

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

Estão alguns dourados na Salão do Grande Mestre, conveniente e confortavelmente transformado num espaço agradável e de uso comum.

\- Eu vou te contar, viu – Saga resmungava olhando ao redor – Isso aqui virou um Salão Comunal. Só tão faltando os quadros que falam.

\- Salão Comunal? – Era Afrodite, conhecido pela sua preocupação com a beleza, não com os livros – Não sabia que você conhecia esses termos. Eu também adoro Senhor dos Anéis!

\- Dite – Mu e sua habitual calma chamava assim o cavaleiro de Peixes quando tinha de corrigi-lo – Não se trata de Senhor dos Anéis, mas de Harry Potter.

\- Deixa de ser bobo, Mu! – Afrodite respondia com uma certa inocência – Harry Potter é o protagonista daquele outro filme, Star Trek. Não lembra que tem até aquela cena que ele entra no guarda roupa e um sujeito todo de preto diz pra ele: "Dorothy, eu sou seu pai!".

Todos que estavam ali apenas se entreolharam, perplexos, sem conseguir dizer uma palavra.

\- Sabe – Aioros comia, despreocupado em falar de boca cheia, uma noz – Taí um filme que eu com certeza assistiria.

\- Afrodite, pelo Olimpo, eu fico ao mesmo tempo surpreso e triste com o fato de você conhecer tantas referências mas conseguir errar todas elas. Tanta coisa no mesmo lugar sendo desperdiçado. Você é um canivete suíço que só abre rolha de garrafa.

\- Calma lá, Saga, também não é assim – Mu era, todos sabemos, um pacifista – É Natal, poxa vida. É tempo de paz, amor e harmonia.

\- Isso não é Natal, é feira livre de hippie – Interpelou Aioros.

\- Olha, eu sinceramente não sei por que Atena insiste em ressuscitar a gente – Saga olhava ao redor – Cavaleiro de ouro ultimamente parece barata. Você acha que matou, mas a infeliz tá lá, viva e mexendo a patinha.

\- Que horror, Saga! – Era Um.

\- E isso tudo? – Saga se aproximou da árvore de Natal e começou a arrancar alguns enfeites – A gente nem cristão é, pelo amor de Zeus.

\- Saga, volta aqui! Saga! – Mu tentou gritar, mas Saga já havia deixado o Salão – Que absurdo, ele foi embora com os enfeites!

\- Eita – Era Miro, entrando no Salão – E essa árvore depenada aqui? Eu já vi depenarem galinha, mas árvore de Natal é a primeira vez. Vão cozinhar isso aqui também? Vai ser Natal vegetariano!

\- Não é nada disso, Miro! O Saga entrou aqui, revoltou-se e levou os enfeites embora. Ele tá maluco – Explicou Mu, sentando-se num grande sofá, desolado (ele, não o sofá).

\- Maluco nada. Uma vez eu vi ele falando sozinho e explicando pra si mesmo que não gostava de Natal – Disse Miro, e se sentaram para ouvir – Na verdade eu acho que ele tava era trocando ideia com o cabelo cinza e o cabelo azul. Ele também disse alguma coisa sobre ser traumatizado quando criança. Vai saber.

\- Será que foi isso? Mas ele estava de cabelo azul quando entrou aqui! – Mu disse recolhendo as mãos, pensativo.

\- Bom, aí já não sei – Miro apoiou-se nos joelhos e levantou.

\- Às vezes ele tava de peruca. Talvez estivesse brincando de Azul é a Cor Mais Quente. – Aioros agora comia uma fatia de chocotone.

\- Aonde você achou isso? – Miro tentava roubar um pedaço.

\- Tire suas patas imundas e de unha comprida de cima do meu chocotone. Na cozinha tem mais, vai lá buscar.

\- Ninguém vai entrar na minha cozinha – Dohko sai trajando um avental. Uma porta lateral dava para uma cozinha, implantada pós-reforma, ao lado da porta de saída. O cavaleiros de Libra limpava as mãos em um pano de prato – Não quero ninguém me atrapalhando enquanto eu preparo a ceia.

\- De Pégaso? – Interpelou Aioros.

\- Calado! E o senhor – Dohko apontava – nem pense em por esses seus pés com ferradura aqui ouviu, cavaleiro de Sagitário?

\- Dohko, quem deixou você cozinhar? – Aioros ainda comia – Você ficou fazendo cosplay de Yoda durante anos. A última vez que você era gente as pessoas só comiam verduras e carne crua porque ainda não tinham inventado o fogo. Este homem, senhoras e senhores, até hoje faz a dieta do paleolítico.

\- Pois saiba você – Dohko dizia jogando o pano de prato por cima do ombro esquerdo – Que eu sei cozinhar muito bem. Tenho mais experiência que qualquer um aqui, ouviu? Agora me deem licença porque eu tenho que ficar de olho no peru.

\- Ai, posso ir também?! – Afrodite até então estava ocupado retocando a maquiagem dos cílios.

Dohko apenas suspirou.

\- Vou fingir que não entendi sua piada. Mas vem, uma mãozinha não vai ser tão ruim assim.

\- Essa é boa – Miro dizia indo até perto das portas – Eu não posso comer um pedacinho de chocotone, mas o Afrodite pode ficar lá à vontade.

Miro notou algo no chão.

\- Que é isso? – E abaixou-se para pegar – É um panfleto. "Casa das crianças carentes Atena Não Morreu"?

\- É uma espécie de orfanato que tem aqui nas redondezas – Respondeu Mu, se aproximando e pegando o panfleto calmamente da mão de Miro – Onde estava isso aqui?

\- No chão – Apontou o cavaleiro.

\- Ora, mas quem teria deixado cair isso?

\- O último que saiu foi o Saga – Aioros estava mastigando damascos.

\- Por Zeus, homem, de onde você tira tanta comida?! – Miro queria pegar um damasco do pote.

\- Sai! – Aioros deu um tapa na mão de Miro – Eu tenho meus métodos. E olha, Mu, o Saga seria a última pessoa a visitar um orfanato.

\- Bom, de qualquer forma, vou guardar isso independente de quem seja o dono – Mu guardou o panfleto no bolso.

\- Ufa – Dohko saía agora sem avental e sem pano de prato no ombro – Finalmente acabei tudo.

\- E o Dite?

\- Ficou lá na cozinha. Ele tá tentando fechar a geladeira sem apagar a luz de dentro. Mas eu deixei ele lá tomando conta do peru.

\- Muito bem, Dohko, a gente nem sabia que você conseguia acender um fogão, só fogueira – Miro embarcou nas brincadeiras de Aioros.

\- Eu não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu não morri, eu fiquei em estado latente durante aquele tempo todo.

\- Sim, parado em frente a uma cachoeira parecendo um enfeite de Natal – Respondeu Aioros – Aliás, a gente não tem outros enfeites não? A gente olha pra essa árvore aí sem graça e não sabe se é decoração ou um prato da Bela Gil.

\- Eu acho que quando eu estava vindo pra cá eu vi uma caixa com enfeites que não couberam na árvore – Respondeu Miro – Ali na outra sala. Deixa eu ver, já volto.

\- ROUBARAM O PERU! – Afrodite entrou com as mãos na cabeça.

\- Como assim roubaram o peru? – Todos se levantaram, e Dohko foi em direção a Afrodite.

\- Bom, eu estava ocupado com a geladeira... Gente, vocês sabiam que quando você fecha a geladeira a luz apaga? Que absurdo, imagina se o leite tem medo do escuro?!

\- Foco, Afrodite!

\- Ah sim, sim. Então quando eu fui olhar o peru, ele não tava mais no forno.

\- Eu não acredito! Quem poderia fazer uma coisa dessas?!

\- Achei os enfeites – Miro entrou carregando uma caixa – Vou colocar tudo na árvore. Mas olha, tem uns gorrinhos aqui. Toma, pra você, você e você.

Dohko vestiu seu gorrinho de Papai Noel com um grande pesar, e todos se entreolharam, penalizados, e vestiram o gorro tão tristes quanto o cavaleiro de Libra.

\- Calma, vamos dar um jeito – Disse Mu, colocando a mão no ombro de Dohko.

\- A gente se esforça... Sabe? A gente trabalha o ano inteiro, pra vir um bandidinho e levar embora nosso peru... Poxa, leva meu iPhone mas não espera chegar o Natal pra levar o peru! E vou te contar um segredo... Estava maravilhoso. Eu acho que foi minha melhor receita até hoje. Estava saboroso, suculento, bem temperado...

\- Pera aí, como você sabe que tava bem temperado? – Interpelou Aioros.

Dohko olhou para Aioros e gaguejou um pouco.

\- Eu roubei uma coxa.

\- Tá vendo? E você julgando o ladrão. É tudo uma questão de estatística. Você já tinha roubado aí uns 10% do peru, ele só roubou os outros 90%.

\- Nada disso! Aquele peru era nosso e só nosso! Ninguém mais tinha o direito de comer aquele pobre peru.

\- Quer saber de uma coisa? – Mu dizia, apontando, revoltado – Eu vou achar o responsável por essa atrocidade. Ora, é Natal! Isso não se faz. Não vou permitir que meu amigo se entristeça nessa data. Eu vou achar quem fez isso custe o que custar.

\- Eu acho que foi muito bem feito – Saga voltava ao Salão.

\- A culpa é sua! – Dohko ergueu o dedo em direção a Saga.

\- Minha? Eu nem tava aqui. Eu detesto Natal.

\- Saga, como você pode ser tão insensível? – Afrodite parecia ter um lapso de sanidade – Como alguém pode não gostar dessa data cheia de paz, de presentes e de ovinhos de chocolate?

\- Isso é Páscoa, Afrodite – Disse Miro.

\- Páscoa, Natal, tanto faz, os dois celebram o décimo aniversário de Buda.

Eles apenas se sentaram, frustrados com a situação e com Afrodite. Ele, vendo aquilo, tentou animar a situação.

\- Por que não fazemos um amigo oculto?

\- Só se for pra tirar um nome e poder ocultar o corpo – Respondeu Saga – Se é que vocês me entendem.

\- Você hoje tá que tá, né? Vamos, vai, gente!

\- Afrodite, pelo amor de Zeus – Tentou Miro – Já é Natal. Não dá mais tempo de fazer amigo oculto. Você pretende comprar o presente onde?

\- Não importa. Eu vou pegar os papeizinhos – E Afrodite correu para uma bancada ali no Salão. Rapidamente voltou com os pedacinhos.

\- Afrodite, o que significa isso? – Miro revirava o papelzinho de lado, de ponta cabeça, de baixo pra cima – Tá em branco!

\- Então! Não é amigo... oculto? Tão oculto que ninguém sabe quem tirou quem! Hahaha!

\- Eu vou bater nele – Saga ameaçou correr atrás de Afrodite, e foi segurado por Aioros, que comia amêndoas.

\- Dá uma amêndoa? – Miro fazia cara de criança pidona.

\- Nem que eu encontrasse você morrendo de fome na rua e só tivesse eu pra te alimentar.

\- Eu gosto assim, desse espírito natalino igual ao meu – Interveio Saga, rindo-se.

\- Espírito de Natal não tem nada a ver com o que eu como – Respondeu Aioros, contrariado, escondendo o potinho com amêndoas debaixo do braço.

\- Saga de Gêmeos! – Mu entrava dando passos pesados – Eu sei que foi você quem roubou o peru de Natal!

\- Eu?!

\- Ele?! – Todos disseram em uníssono.

\- Olha Saga – Levantou-se Dohko – Você não gostar de Natal, ficar enchendo nosso saco, roubar os enfeites, a gente aceita. Mas estragar a ceia de todo mundo roubando o peru, aí já é demais!

\- Que história é essa, Mu? Eu nunca pus a mão no peru!

\- Nem no seu? – Riu-se Afrodite.

\- Agora não, Dite. Sim, você, Saga. E eu sei de todos os detalhes. Sei o que você fez com o peru e com os enfeites! E sabe o que eu vou fazer?

Saga olhou apreensivo para Mu, que foi caminhando e já estava cara a cara com ele.

\- Vou te dar um abração!

Mu agarrou Saga, perplexo, talvez tão chocado quanto os outros cavaleiros, que olharam sem entender nada.

\- Vou explicar – Mu virou-se para todo mundo, e Saga tentou impedi-lo, mas Mu apenas deu um chega pra lá nele – Este cavaleiro aqui só faz tipo. Ele na verdade fez caridade para o orfanato Atena Não Morreu.

\- Caridade?! – Todos disseram.

\- Sim. E foi por isso que ele sumiu com os enfeites. Ao invés de pedir e avisar que ia levar para decorar a árvore do orfanato, ele preferiu fazer panca de menino mau. E levou o peru pras criancinhas comerem, também. Ele se fez de Grinch para não dar na cara que ele não passa de um fofo bonequinho de neve.

\- Ahhh! – Todos sorriram, aliviados, em conjunto.

\- Parem de ter essa reação em grupo! Parece coral de véia de igreja, que coisa! – Esbravejou Saga. Todos se entreolharam e caminharam em direção a Saga e o abraçaram, enquanto ele se fazia de resignado.

\- Bom, dessa forma... – Dohko já se afastava, como os outros – Eu não consigo sequer sentir a perda do peru. Até porque não foi uma perda. Ele está em boas mãos. Digo, em boas bocas!

\- Sabe... – Aioros deu um passo à frente – Essa história toda... Miro, vem cá. Você não aceita uma noz?

\- Uma... noz?!

\- Sim, e um pedaço de chocotone.

\- Poxa... Muito obrigado!

\- Que cena patética – Desprezou Saga.

\- E Dohko – Aioros deu outro passo à frente, indo em direção a Dohko – me perdoe por dizer que você era velho. Que viveu no paleolítico. E que é um chato ranzinza que ninguém suporta.

\- Esse último você não tinha dito.

\- Ops. Bom, agora eu disse. Me desculpa?

\- ... – Dohko parecia resistente – Tudo bem, perdoado.

\- Fico feliz que tudo se resolveu – Mu olhava para todos, orgulhoso – Ué, cadê o Dite?

\- Tô aqui! – Disse Afrodite, entrando com vários recipientes cheios de comida.

\- Que é tudo isso? – Mu resolveu ajudar o amigo – Pipoca, paçoca, quentão? Dite, o que significa essas comidas?

\- Uai! Já que não tinha peru eu resolvi preparar as outras comidas típicas do Natal!

Todos se entreolharam, e foi uma decisão mútua: ninguém esbravejou. Só conseguiram rir abertamente, enquanto colocavam à mesa.


End file.
